Another night of Sun
by Olivia14
Summary: Petit OS Thélthazar pour l'anniversaire de la charmante SunWings ! :D


**Petit cadeau pour les 18 ans de la soyeuse SunWings ! Un tout petit Thélthazar…**

Pas facile tous les jours, la vie de chauve-souris.

Ne sortir que la nuit. Ignorer la chaleur du soleil, la douceur des matins frais et les grelots de lumières sur les feuilles de la forêt.

Etre crainte des humains et des autres animaux. Chasser en solo, dormir la tête en bas et voler en zigzag. Etre moquée par les oiseaux qui se croient normaux, avec leur vol bien haut, bien droit, bien rectiligne.

Non, pas facile tous les jours, la vie de chauve-souris.

Mais il y a bien des avantages à vivre la nuit. On ne va pas se mentir, les distractions sont rares après le coucher du soleil, mais la lumière de la lune les pare d'un vêtement cent fois plus brillant que tous les feux de la terre.

En tout cas, c'est l'avis de ce membre discret et doux de la famille des chiroptères. Ce spécimen-ci vit au cœur d'une grande forêt qui bruisse de mille odeurs, de cent mille vibrations et de quelques aventures juteuses et croustillantes. Elle est particulièrement fréquentée par les humains, qui la traversent pourtant d'un bout à l'autre sans s'arrêter pour admirer un instant les frondaisons d'émeraude que notre chauve-souris aime tant.

Mais ce soir-là, un petit nombre d'humain a décidé de passer la nuit dans la clairière où elle a établi son logis. Elle en est ravie, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à des conversations humaines, qui savent si bien la distraire. Donc, ce soir-là, après avoir chassé quelques moucherons et deux ou trois araignées, elle s'accroche à une basse branche, tout près, tout près du feu de camp que les quatre humains ont allumé, et fait semblant de dormir. Elle veut écouter passionnément les récits de leurs aventures.

Mais elle est vite déçue. Les humains sont bien silencieux. Ils ont rapidement fini le repas odorant que le plus petit d'entre eux a préparé. N'ont échangé que quelques mots au ton peu aimable. Surtout deux d'entre eux. Le premier a une grosse voix qui résonne contre son habit de métal et fait trembler l'herbe autour de lui. Le deuxième a une voix un peu plus cassée, plus amusée et acide. Et un rire bruyant. Le plus petit et le quatrième restent silencieux. Comme s'ils avaient l'habitude des éclats de voix de leurs compagnons. Ils semblent bien résignés. Ne peuvent-ils pas les calmer, les faire se réconcilier, pour que notre chauve-souris ait des histoires d'amitié à écouter ?

Elle préfère se souvenir des récits heureux des humains, plutôt que de leurs défaites face à leur orgueil et leur faiblesse.

Mais rien à faire. Les humains se sont couchés en silence et leur colère parvient aux sens affutés du petit animal frustré. Plus rien ne semble bouger dans la clairière assombrie. Elle serait presque décidée à repartir en chasse pour s'occuper, mais une ondulation discrète de l'air la retient au moment d'ouvrir ses ailes.

Comme un battement de cil, mais en plus puissant. Comme une branche qui craque sous le pas d'un promeneur, mais en plus doux. Comme un papillon qui se poserait à répétition sur une fleur gracile.

Cela vient du cœur d'un des humains. Il n'est pas endormi, celui-là, sa respiration étouffée parvient aux oreilles de la chauve-souris et n'arrive pas à cacher le petit bruit que son cœur fait sur un rythme rapide. _Dadadoum, dadadoum, dadadoum_. C'est régulier et ça accélère. _Dadadoum. Dadadoum._ Tient, le petit bruit est rejoint par un autre, identique mais plus désordonné. Il provient d'un autre homme, à côté du premier.

Ceux-là mêmes qui ont fait retentir leur colère et leur dispute dans la forêt pendant toute une partie de la soirée la parent maintenant d'une jolie musique de leurs cœurs.

 _Dada-dada-doum-doum. Dada-dada-doum-doum. Dada-dada-doum-doum._

La petit chauve-souris, curieuse, quitte sa branche et volète silencieusement vers les corps allongés qui font résonner ce tambourinement. Elle les survole, et les cherche de son regard un peu myope. Elle fronce les sourcils. Où sont-ils ? Elle les entend, elle perçoit leurs vibrations mais elle ne les voit pas.

 _Dada-dada-doum-doum. Dada-dada-doum-doum. Dada-dada-doum-doum._

Elle compte les formes allongées au sol. Une petite, une grande qui fait entendre un ronflement, un amas de tissus informe qui bruisse et se resserre…

C'est de cette troisième ombre que parviennent les battements de cœur. Sans trop arriver à distinguer les deux humains, notre petite chauve-souris comprend. Les deux humains se rejoignent enfin définitivement et résonnent d'un seul cœur, plus appuyé.

 _Dadadoum… Dadadoum… Dadadoum…_

Satisfaite que tout se soit bien fini pour les deux humains, la petite chauve-souris s'éloigne pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. A nouveau perchée sur sa branche, considérant qu'elle en est assez loin pour respecter leur solitude (trois mètres, c'est largement suffisant), elle pose un regard attendri et un peu flou sur eux en rêvant de leur réveil.

Ça promet d'être amusant.

Dans ces moments-là, c'est doux, la vie d'une chauve-souris.

 **J'espère que ça t'a plu Sun !** **(profite bien de ta majorité)**


End file.
